devilcamethroughherefandomcom-20200214-history
Voice Actors
This is a list of all of the voice actors in The Cat Lady, Downfall (2016), and Lorelai. Isa And Isa And, also known as Chisaleya, is the voice of Ivy Davis in Downfall. Tina Beaudry Tina Beaudry is the voice of Agnes and the young Ivy Davis from the intro in Downfall. Bryarly Bishop Bryarly Bishop is the voice of Pauline in The Cat Lady. Margaret Cowen Margaret Cowen is the voice of The Queen of Maggots in The Cat Lady, Downfall (2016), and Lorelai. Lanitta Elder Lanitta Elder is the voice of Pinecroft Residential Home Care Assistant Nisha in Lorelai. Miranda Evans Miranda Evans is the voice of Rita Tickle in The Cat Lady. David Firth * David Firth on Wikipedia David Firth is an English animator, writer, musician, actor, and filmmaker most popularly known for his psychological black comedy web series Salad Fingers. He is the voice of the Pest Control Man and the Pest Control Man's wife Gladys in The Cat Lady, Dr. Frank Zellman in Downfall (2016), and Pinecroft resident Greta in Lorelai. He was originally given a role in The Cat Lady as Remigiusz Michalski is a fan of his works. Lynsey Frost Lynsey Frost is the voice of Susan Ashworth in The Cat Lady, Downfall (2016), and Lorelai. Bradley Gareth Bradley Gareth is the voice of Bradley Wood in Lorelai. Morris Griffin Jr. Morris Griffin Jr. is the voice of Officer Manley in Lorelai. Jesse Gunn * Jesse Gunn on Bandcamp Jesse Gunn, also known under his music label Warmer, is the voice of Joe Davis and provided most of the outsourced music for The Cat Lady. According to an AMO interview with Jesse Gunn, and R. Michalski himself at various points, Jesse had contacted him after playing the original Downfall - A Horror Adventure Game, offering to provide music for any of his future games and giving a link to his Bandcamp page, leading to R. Michalski using music from the Warmer albums 1.1, Rocket #009 '' (Space Cowboy Blues specifically being used only for the original trailer of ''The Cat Lady), and The Tragic Evolution of Desire in The Cat Lady, and even asking Jesse to play the role of Joe Davis during Susan's encounter with him in his apartment in The Cat Lady, ultimately making Jesse the official voice of Joe Davis, with him reprising his role as Joe in Downfall (2016). In Downfall (2016), only music from the Warmer album The Decisions is used, which was intentionally released alongside Downfall (2016). Jesse also happens to be in a relationship with Tina Beaudry, the voice of Agnes. Emily Hanley Emily J. Hanley, also known online as IndieVA, is the voice of Young Sophie in Downfall (2016). A British voice actress from the United Kingdom, starring in Downfall (2016) was her first break in the industry, and she has has stated she is "determined to make sure this will lead her into more voice acting roles in the near future". Alan Humphries Alan Humphries is the voice of Brady the Ice Cream Man in Downfall (2016). Jonnie Hurn Jonnie Hurn is the voice of The Stepfather in Lorelai. Maisy Kay Maisy Kay is the voice of Laura "Lorelai" Wood in Lorelai. Forbes KB Forbes KB is the voice of Robert from the Alcoholics Anonymous group that Al attends in Lorelai. Peter Kingston Peter Kingston is the voice of Bryan in The Cat Lady ''(as Pete Bucknall) and Zack in ''Lorelai. Jonny Knowles Jonny Knowles is the voice of Al Cunningham in Lorelai. Klemens Koehring Klemens Koehring is the voice of Dr. Xavier Zellman and Eric Ashworth. Noran Kojan Noran Kojan is the voice of Tied-Up Girl in The Cat Lady. David Lanzafame David Lanzafame is the voice of Soldier in Lorelai. Mark Lovegrove Mark Lovegrove is the voice of the Police Phone Operator in The Cat Lady and Lorelai. Elsie Lovelock Elsie Lovelock is the voice of Pinecroft Care Assistant Maria in Lorelai. Simon Loveridge Simon Loveridge is the voice of Security Guy, a security guard at Cedar Lake Hospital, in The Cat Lady. Dave Masterson Dave Masterson is the voice of Hangman in The Cat Lady. Rob McManus Rob McManus is the voice of Lover, Susan's unnamed lover in The Cat Lady. Remigiusz Michalski :''Main article: Remigiusz Michalski'' Remigiusz Michalski is the sole individual behind Harvester Games and the creator of Downfall - A Horror Adventure Game, The Cat Lady, Downfall (2016), and Lorelai. He is the voice of The Crow and Ivy Davis in The Cat Lady, and Fat Sophie and The Voice of Madness in Downfall (2016). Marianne Miller Marianne Miller is the voice of an aggressive Cedar Lake Hospital nurse in The Cat Lady. Anna Chloe Moorey Anna Chloe Moorey is the voice of Cara, Al's ex-girlfriend, in Lorelai. Anairis Quinones Anairis Quinones is the voice of Adult Sophie in Downfall (2016). Jodyanne Richardson Jodyanne Richardson is the voice of The Dog Lady in The Cat Lady and Ella, the therapist of the Alcoholics Anonymous group that Al attends, in Lorelai. Adam Rosenbaum Adam Rosenbaum is the voice of the young Joe Davis from the intro in Downfall (2016). Ethan Rosenbaum Ethan Rosenbaum is the voice of Robbie Davis in Downfall (2016). Jordan Sailors Jordan Sailors, also known as Joey Kat, is the voice of The Manageress. Dave Seaman Dave Seaman is the voice of Jesse in The Cat Lady. Alex Sinclair Alex Sinclair is the voice of Dr. Andrew and the Old Man in The Cat Lady. Jim Sterling * Jim Sterling on Wikipedia Jim Sterling is the voice of Charles from the Alcoholics Anonymous group that Al attends in Lorelai. Jesse Stewart Jesse Stewart is the voice of Ann Burton in The Cat Lady. ThatInsaneDane ThatInsaneDane is a YouTuber and the voice of Harrison in Downfall (2016). He was given the role after he played The Cat Lady and interacted with Remigiusz Michalski. Fiona Thraille Fiona Thraille is the voice of Pinecroft Senior Care Assistant Zoe in Lorelai. Abigail Turner Abigail Turner is the voice of Miranda Wood, as well as Davina from the Alcoholics Anonymous group that Al attends, in Lorelai. Emily Wilden Emily Wilden is the voice of Liz Wilden in The Cat Lady. Brittany Williams Brittany Morgan Williams is the voice of Mitzi Hunt in The Cat Lady and Downfall (2016). Yong Yea Yong Yea is the voice of Jimmy the Traveller in Lorelai. Category:The Cat Lady Category:Downfall Category:Lorelai